1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display control devices such as remote controls, and, more particularly to display control devices incorporating an auxiliary monitor to provide the operator controlling the main presentation system with private access to slide previews and slide information.
2. Prior Art
Previous display control devices, such as remote controls for slide projectors or computer-generated electronic displays, provide the operator with an array of control functions such as slide number selection, processing direction of slide presentation, etc. The control functions of the prior art controls range from a limited number of fixed controls to a freely programmable remote control. However, these prior art control devices do not provide the operator with the ability to preview an image before it is displayed to the audience. Furthermore, the operator is unable to view other information applicable to the presentation. While such information provides the operator with necessary facts and details concerning a particular slide or sequence of slides, often the information is not suited for audience consumption.
Both of these features, that is, the ability to preview the slide and privately access information from the main system, greatly enhance the utility of a remote control by placing less reliance on the operator's memory. Additionally, the ability to preview and have information on a readable liquid crystal display allows the operator to give a coherent, professional presentation without unnecessary paper shuffling or loss of information.
The present invention provides these desirable features by incorporating an auxiliary monitor within the remote control. This provides the operator with private access to information from the presentation system.